La puissance du petit chat qui dort
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: Yaoi, One-shot. Heero et Duo partagent les mêmes cours nazes et se filent un coup de main de temps en temps. Mais quand on veut pas comprendre, ça complique, forcément. Ne pas (trop) se fier au titre !


**Hello tout le monde !**

Encore une qui n'était pas prévue (je sais même pas pourquoi je précise encore ça, en fait...), encore une pour laquelle je me suis créé du temps, parce que ça change bien les idées, quand même...

.

**Persos** : à Gundam & cie

**Rated : T**

**Genre : **Kawai surtout, ça change ! Puis un peu défoulement aussi.

**Résumé** : Heero et Duo suivent les mêmes cours nazes et se filent un coup de main de temps en temps. Mais quand on veut pas comprendre, ça complique, forcément.

**Parce que** : En vrai c'est moi qui subis quelques cours nazes, qui ai des partiels dessus dans 3 jours, et j'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma frustration... On pourrait presque dire que le dialogue Heero/Duo sur la morpho correspond au conflit schizophrène que j'ai eu avec moi-même pendant ces cinq passionnants derniers jours... Fallait que ça sorte X)

**Parce que 2** : J'avais envie de kawaï, de mignon, même si je pense pas que ça tape dans le guimauve.

**Attention** : certains passages peuvent heurter la sensibilité des personnes qui ont déjà subi des cours de structure linguistique... Si vous voulez, on peut en parler, partager nos expériences... On peut s'en sortir, avancer dans la vie malgré ce traumatisme !

.

Enjoy !

* * *

**.**

**Chambre de cité universitaire.**

**.**

Deux jeunes hommes assis devant un bureau, un sur une chaise, l'autre sur le lit tout proche.

Un cours passablement ennuyeux et soporifique entre eux.

.

.

« Là, tu vois, t'as la définition de la flexion. Ton lexème prend un trait grammatical, il sort donc du lexique et intègre la grammaire. Il sort du cadre abstrait, et se concrétise dans l'énoncé. OK ?

- … Euh...

.

Un soupir, une main passée en un geste d'exaspération dans une frange châtaine puis sur des cheveux tirés en arrière dans une queue longue dont les pointes caressent les reins - le sweat bleu marine, plutôt. Un jean bleu ni propre ni sale, ni vieux ni neuf qui enveloppe des belles fesses posées sur le lit une place, chambre exiguë d'étudiant oblige.

En face, un sourcil noir levé, caché par des cheveux fous, noirs également, qui obscurcissent le regard sceptique et dans le flou artistique le plus total. Bleu, le regard, bridé aussi, de par ses lointaines origines nippones.

Une main qui passe et repasse machinalement sur un faux-pli de sa chemise blanche, plus parce que son propriétaire est perdu dans ses réflexions que par véritable intérêt envers le faux-pli en question. Un jean noir en dessous, des cuisses joliment musclées mises en valeur par le tissu ajusté, assises dans une chaise de bureau à moitié morte.

.

_- Heero_, va falloir que t'y mettes du tien, là. Tu m'as perdu à quel moment ?

.

A quel moment ? Y'a si longtemps, déjà...

.

- A 14h. Quand t'as commencé à parler de morphologie.

_- Heero..._

.

Deuxième soupir. Lassitude. C'est pas comme si c'était les seuls partiels qu'ils ont à préparer ni les plus importants.

Le châtain commence a avoir l'impression qu'il perd son temps. En trois heures, ils n'ont strictement PAS avancé.

Ses yeux se posent sur la main qui tente inconsciemment (si tant est qu'une main puisse avoir conscience de quoi que ce soit) d'éliminer ce foutu pli. Le geste automatique le stresse.

Heero, lui, sent ses oreilles se tendre spontanément, systématiquement quand son prénom aux fausses consonances nippo-britanniques sort des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, vis-à-vis qui le prononce avec son propre accent Anglais. Son vis-à-vis qui ne le calcule pas, qui le fait, tout simplement, alors que tous les prénoms de leurs autres camarades restent dans sa bouche ce qu'ils sont censés être en Français. Sarah avec un 'r' à la French, Hélène sans 'h' aspiré.

.

- Okkkkk... On va prendre des exemples. Le lexème CHAT. C'est un concept, c'est abstrait, c'est le nom qu'on donne au terme 'chat' quand il n'est pas dans l'énoncé mais dans le lexique, on te donne sa forme (chat en phonétique quoi), sa catégorie (nom masculin) et son sens...

- Bestiole à moustaches et à oreilles pointues.

- … C'est ça, _Heero_. C'est bien. Si tu le passes dans l'énoncé, il prend des traits grammaticaux. Il est intrinsèquement masculin, ça ça change pas, mais on sait aussi qu'il est singulier dans la phrase ''le petit chat dort''. Là, on est passés dans la grammaire, il est sorti du lexique et il ne peut plus y retourner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça !

- C'est bon, t'énerve pas.

.

Yeux améthystes du châtain qui se ferment. Non, il ne craquera pas. Heero s'est cassé la tête à lui expliquer de l'anatomie trois semaines plus tôt, il lui rendra la monnaie de sa pièce.

Rien que pour ne plus rien lui devoir.

Parce que le châtain tient ses promesses et rembourse ses dettes. Toujours. Question de principe, lui qui a grandi dans une famille qui n'en avait pas, dans des familles qui ont toujours été chaotiques.

.

- Je ne m'énerve pas. Saussure a décidé que quand ça sort du lexique ça n'y rentre plus et puis c'est tout.

- Je m'ennuie.

- … _(Heero Yuy, tu es un petit con, je fais ce que je peux, mais t'es bouché comme un coing. A croire que tu le fais exprès)_ Je m'en fous. On finit ça, je sors pas de ta chambre/appart' de neuf mètres carrés tant que t'as pas intégré ça.

- Dans ce cas t'es pas sorti. J'ai pas _envie_ de le savoir. Je m'en fous. Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

- Parce qu'à défaut d'avoir une bonne note en anatomie à cause d'un connard de prof vicieux et injuste qui pose des questions ambiguës sur le chapitre sur lequel il avait dit qu'on pouvait faire l'impasse, j'en ai au moins compris tout ce que j'ai besoin de comprendre pour pouvoir continuer l'année sans trop de soucis, grâce à toi. Je veux faire pareil avec toi.

- On s'en fout, ça sert à rien, on n'en aura plus besoin après de la morphologie et de la structure linguistique.

- … Certes.

- On perd notre temps, Duo.

_- (Non, TU me fais perdre mon temps)_ Oui, mais tu m'as demandé de l'aide, alors je vais te la donner.

.

Soupir du Nippon, cette fois-ci. Duo est obstiné, tenace. En version péjorative ça donne têtu et borné. Opiniâtre.

Depuis que le châtain l'a rejoint dans sa chambre, dans leur cité U commune, Heero ne l'a pas lâché une seconde des yeux, il a tenté par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention sur autre chose que le petit chat qui dort, le lexique et la grammaire. Mais rien n'y fait. Duo est complètement imperméable à toute tentative de déconcentration.

Heero soupire de la ténacité de Duo, soupire aussi du rabâchage sur ce petit chat dont tous les profs de linguistique/phonétique lui rebattent les oreilles, à croire qu'ils ont tous une obsession autour du sommeil du petit chat. Qu'il crève, le petit chat, Heero s'en fout, il veut juste celui d'entre les lèvres de qui il aime le plus entendre couler son prénom, celui qui prononce _Heero_ à l'Anglaise, à l'Américaine corrigerait le châtain instantanément, automatiquement, vestige de ses jeunes années passées outre-Atlantique. De sa mère-adolescente américaine, restée en Amérique quand le divorce a ramené le père de Duo en France.

Heero l'a su, oh, comme ça, en écoutant la horde des filles qui constituent les 96% de leur promo en parler entre elles quand l'une d'elles avait réussi à grappiller une anecdote de la vie du châtain qu'elle aurait vendue à prix d'or sur e-bay si la vie marchait comme ça. Mais non, la vie ne marche pas comme ça, alors elle s'est contentée de lâcher l'info au reste des filles avides qui se sont empressées de la transformer en rumeurs, en on-dit qu'elles sont les seules à écouter.

Presque les seules. Pour une fois que l'excès d'œstrogènes qui caractérise leur promo lui est utile...

.

- Si je voulais comprendre ça, j'aurais pas besoin de ton aide. C'est parce que je veux pas que je ne comprends pas.

- Oui, merci, j'ai bien compris. Je sais très bien qu'Heero Yuy n'a besoin de l'aide de personne.

- Et pourtant tu es toujours là.

- Faut croire que je suis maso.

.

Regard et sourire améthyste lancés au Nippon sur cette remarque.

Heero Yuy se dit que, peut-être, si Duo s'accroche tellement fort à une cause perdue, c'est qu'il doit passer du bon temps en la poursuivant.

Heero Yuy bouffe des yeux son vis-à-vis, plus encore quand un sourire sincère et spontané est donné en pâture à son regard bleu-laser.

Mais déjà le châtain reprend, au grand dam d'un Nippon qui n'en a décidément rien à faire de tout ça.

.

- Bon, le petit chat. Règle flexionnelle, sort du lexique, ne peut plus y rentrer. Par contre, avec la règle constructionnelle, on reste dans le lexique. Tu crées un nouveau lexème à partir d'un premier auquel tu rajoutes un morphème : c'est une dérivation. Si tu crées un nouveau lexème à partir de deux autres, c'est une combinaison.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je comprenne et que j'aie une bonne note ?

- Oui. Définitivement.

- Bien ce que je craignais... Dans ce cas je vais avoir besoin d'exemples.

- … Dérivation : CHAT forme le lexème CHATON. Changement de sens, pas de catégorie, en rajoutant le suffixe '-on' qui veut dire ''bébé de...''. Mais tu peux aussi le faire changer de catégorie : CHAT donne... attends. Je cherche un verbe...

- Miauler ?

- … T'as rien compris. Je suis le prof le plus nul du monde.

- Je compatis : je suis ton élève. Je souffre de ton incompétence.

- Va fa' enculo. Con tutto l'mio cuore.

.

Ah oui, parce que l'Américain a aussi des origines italiennes (qui font qu'Heero vient de s'être fait souhaité du fond du cœur de Duo d'aller se faire... voir disons), origines qui viennent de Papa-débrouillard, dont les parents ont émigré en France après sa naissance et qui a gardé l'Italien comme langue de cœur pendant toutes ses pérégrinations en Afrique, en Asie et en Amérique (du Sud, puis du Nord, puis stagnation en raison de la grossesse de la toute jeune Mme Maxwell, mariée à ses 16 ans à cet étranger exotique et voyageur, sur ordre de ses parents dès qu'ils ont appris sa grossesse... Mariage qui a implosé deux ans plus tard, père et enfant qui sont retournés aux presque racines paternelles 3 ans après).

Cette langue de cœur, papa Maxwell l'a offerte à son fils dès sa naissance aux Stazunis, lors de leur retour en France ensuite, puis par e-mail et lettres quand il a laissé Duo se dépatouiller avec ses études et son adolescence en métropole, pour pouvoir, lui, continuer le tour du monde qui résume sa vie.

.

Et le mélange Napolitain-globe-trotter et New-yorkais-adolesente-rebelle-et-caractérielle est... explosif dirait Heero. Au final, le châtain s'est élevé quasi-seul, en piochant dans les familles d'accueil, dérivées de sa famille paternelle à des degrés plus ou moins éloignés, tout ce qu'il y avait de positif à prendre, et en laissant tout le négatif. Avec une seule envie : partir à ses seize ans pour se poser seul, en appart', bosser pour ça s'il le fallait, mais surtout, surtout, se poser. Se stabiliser.

Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il a abandonné le lycée à 16 ans, a passé son bac à 20 en candidat libre, après avoir trouvé un job alimentaire ET qui lui a permis d'épargner pendant quatre ans, en vivant dans son petit seize mètres carrés qui représentait pour lui le paradis.

Avec la reprise des études, la cité U s'était quand même révélée la plus économique. Mais les 9 mètres carrés restent quelque chose de stable, et il préfèrera toujours ça à retourner en CDD dans une de ses familles d'accueil.

.

Duo est un subtil équilibre entre le débrouillard, le j'm'en-foutiste et le perfectionniste, ce qui lui a permis d'atterrir dans la promo d'Heero après un concours plutôt sélectif et sa jeunesse à se battre et à ramer vers la normalité et la stabilité.

Et Heero apprécie grandement ce subtil équilibre – et le corps finement musclé suite aux divers déménagements et aux divers coups et contre-coups subis, qui enrobe cette vie, cette histoire et cette personnalité.

.

- Bref. Enchaîne, je veux pas y passer mon dimanche après-midi.

- Dommage, il est déjà 17h30.

- … Ô rage, ô désespoir.

.

Heero aurait presque en vie de pleurer. Mais non. Ses ancêtres à lui ne l'auraient pas permis. Pleurer en public, pour un Japonais, c'est le meilleur moyen de devoir se finir avec hara-kiri. Le problème, c'est qu'après hara-kiri, il est convaincu que ça fera Heero-qui-rit plus du tout.

...

Oui, il a un humour de merde, et il le revendique. Il a déjà fait rire Duo une fois avec cette blague à la con, alors il emmerde le monde.

.

- Bon. Combinaison : tu prends CHAT, tu prends POISSON, tu crées POISSON-CHAT.

- Ah, ça, j'ai compris.

- C'est bien, _Heero_, c'est bien !

.

L'Américain flatte le Japonais avec sa main qui ébouriffe et tapote ses cheveux doux comme il le ferait avec un chien ou cheval. Ou un chat, pour rester dans le thème.

Un sourire spontané qui fleurit sur le visage du châtain qui se dit que, finalement, il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais prof que ça. Qu'il a juste un élève particulièrement récalcitrant.

Ne perdons pas espoir !

.

- Bon ! On parle des traits grammaticaux maintenant !

.

Et il dit ça avec un de ces enthousiasmes... Heero aurait presque envie de le secouer et de lui rappeler que, la morphologie, c'est nul, qu'il faut pas paraître si heureux d'en faire. Que ça devrait être interdit par la loi de parler de structure linguistique/règle flexionnelle/double articulation et de sourire en même.

Mais Duo est mignon quand il est content. Ses trois fossettes asymétriques, ses yeux qui pétillent (d'une couleur qu'Heero s'était dit qu'elle était chelou au début de l'année, puis qu'elle était saisissante la première fois que l'améthyste l'avait capté, puis qu'elle était captivante quand ils échangeaient un mot ou deux, plus tard dans l'année), son nez qui se retrousse... Il a fait l'animation faciale, y'a un mois, Heero, il sait le nom de tous les muscles qui font se mouvoir tout ça, et il a tendance à décrire méthodiquement, maintenant, quand il croise un visage.

Duo est mignon quand il voit qu'il peut inculquer quelque chose au jeune con – pardon, à l'élève rebelle – qui est devant lui, alors Heero tolère son engouement pour la Matière du Mal.

.

- Ici, les différents mot-formes peuvent admettre tel ou tel trait grammatical selon leur catégorie. Catégories des mots-formes qui sont... ?

- … Achevez-moi.

- Allez, un effort quoi. T'as les noms, les adjectifs, les adverbes (qu'on oublie) et les verbes.

- … A la baïonnette, au couteau, par balle, je sais pas, mais que ce soit rapide, sans douleur ou alors moins douloureux que la morphologie (je suis prêt à faire des concessions).

.

Rire de l'Américain.

.

- T'es trop con.

- Ouais, il paraît.

- Bouge-toi le cul et réfléchis un peu plus,_ Heero_, j'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée ici.

.

Heero lève un sourcil. Ne lui dit pas de bouger son magistral popotin qui veut, d'abord. On dit souvent du Japonais que son regard froid empêche de l'approcher, et envoie paître loin loin loin les éventuels humoristes en herbe qui voudraient rire de et/ou avec lui. Parfois, il a usé de ce regard des neiges, des fois il l'a juste subi en le voyant faire fuir des mecs qui lui plaisaient bien, juste parce qu'il les avait regardés un peu trop en face.

Mais il semble que Duo y soit immunisé. Duo possède une isolation thermique, son regard et toujours chaud, sa voix, ses paroles aussi, et le froid de Heero Yuy ne semble ni l'atteindre ni même lui être visible.

.

- Ca sert à rien de me lancer ce regard, je te dis si je veux de te bouger le cul. C'est toi qui voulais pas y perdre ton dimanche, je te rappelle.

.

Ah, si, peut-être qu'il les voit bien ses regards froids, en fait. Ils n'ont juste aucun effet sur lui.

.

Duo en a un peu marre. Mais il ne craquera pas. Il baille, s'étire les deux bras levés. Félin, se dit Heero.

Il rentrera la morpho dans le crâne du Japonais de gré ou de force, se dit Duo.

Bon. De force, visiblement.

.

- Ok, je m'y mets. Donne-moi des exemples.

.

Oh, ou peut-être de gré, s'il décide de devenir raisonnable ?

.

- Les verbes admettent un mode, un temps, une personne et un nombre. 'vendaient' : indicatif présent, troisième personne du pluriel, ok ? Les noms, ils ont un genre qui fait partie de leur catégorie, le seul trait grammatical qui change, c'est le nombre. Les chats, nom masculin d'origine, pluriel. Tu vois ?

- Non.

- Si tu regardais la feuille sur laquelle j'écris dans le vide depuis le début au lieu de me regarder moi, ça marcherait mieux. C'est pas sur mon visage qu'elle est écrite, la réponse.

_- (Oui, mais c'est toi que j'ai envie de regarder. Pas les chats qui dorment et sont conjugués à toutes les sauces)_ Je m'ennuie.

- Je sais. Et je sors pas de ta chambre tant que c'est pas fini.

- Faudra s'occuper du repas et d'un endroit pour te faire dormir alors, parce que tu vas pas en ressortir de sitôt.

- Tu me tolérerais dans ta chambre pour une nuit ?

_- (Une nuit ? Je te séquestrerais pour les mois à venir si je pouvais le faire impunément...)_ Aux grands mots les grands remèdes. Si tu veux pas me lâcher les basques tant que je sais pas ça et si moi je veux pas apprendre, je vais bien devoir te trouver une place pour dormir.

- Boarf, je suis pas gros, je prends pas beaucoup de place.

.

Ampoule ''jeu et stratégie'' qui s'allume dans la tête du Nippon.

.

- Hn, c'est ce que je me disais. Tu logerais dans mon lit.

- Bien sûr que je loge dans ton lit. Mais tu dormirais par terre ?

.

Un hurlement de frustration et un tête tapée sur le bureau en pensée, devant tant d'obstination à ne rien comprendre.

Soyons plus clair. Arrêtons d'être schizophrène et de nous parler tout seul pour commencer.

.

- Je serais dans le lit _aussi_.

- …

.

Un sourcil levé au-dessus de l'améthyste. Une interrogation qui luit dans le regard un instant.

.

- Bref ! Regarde ma feuille maintenant, tu seras plus vite débarrassé de moi.

- Et si je ne voulait pas être débarrassé de toi ?

- … Je te hanterai en chuchotant ''lexème'', ''morphologie'' et ''fluctuation interlocutive'' dans ton oreille pour t'empêcher de dormir.

- Je préférerais que tu chuchotes autre chose.

- … Bon ! Le petit chat, donc, il...

- Tu sais quoi ? Si je peux pas me concentrer sur cette matière, c'est à cause de votre exemple à la con. Le petit chat, tout le temps...

- Ben quoi ? C'est cool les chats. Ca demande rien à personne que des caresses, c'est pas chiant, ça se nourrit tout seul, ça se débrouille seul quand y'a personne pour l'aider, ça va voir ailleurs quand il sent qu'il est plus le bienvenu, ça s'adapte... Qui ne voudrait pas un chat ?

.

Oui, songe Heero, ça se démerde dans la vie. Comme tu t'es toujours démerdé.

.

- Justement. Moi, quand tu me dis chat, quand tu me décris ça, j'ai l'impression de te voir, toi.

.

L'Américain soupire, il a pas envie de se prendre la tête avec des métaphores à 2 balles qui veulent rien dire après une après-midi à plancher sur du Français à outrance.

Il a envie que le Jap' soit clair, pour une fois.

.

- Ok. Je suis un chat maintenant. Si ça te fait plaisir. Et ça te dérange parce que... ?

- Parce que du coup je peux pas me concentrer en cours, ni quand t'essaies de m'expliquer. J'ai les pensées qui dérivent. Je pense à toi.

- On est dans la même salle depuis une heure de l'après-m' pour essayer de te faire comprendre un cours auquel t'es complètement fermé. Je m'escrime à trouver un moyen pédagogique de faire entrer tout ça dans ta tête, j'espère bien que tu penses à moi trente secondes.

.

Lalalalala... Duo ou l'art d'esquiver les perches les plus visibles, celles qui tiennent plus du tronc d'arbre bicentenaire que du bâton fin et flexible de l'athlète...

Heero soupire, ferme les yeux, prend sa décision. Il fait tourner sa chaise de bureau vers le lit, face à l'Américain, se penche vers lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes entrouvertes de surprise. Puis s'écarte.

.

- Duo, tu me plais, j'en ai rien, mais alors vraiment rien à foutre de la morphologie, je relirai le cours avant le partiel et je verrai bien ce que ça donne. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ici, c'était pour passer du temps avec toi, pour te lancer des perches. Pour que tu les attrapes.

.

L'Américain sourit en secouant la tête, ses yeux montent vers le plafond un instant.

C'est pas trop tôt, pense-t-il.

.

- T'es trop con. T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, ç'aurait été plus simple.

- T'aurais pu essayer de comprendre un peu, aussi !

- Look who's talking ! Ca fait trois plombes qu'on est sur un truc que t'essaies délibérément de ne pas comprendre, j'allais pas te faciliter la tâche, non plus. Je suis gentil et con mais pas à ce point !

.

Prise de conscience du Japonais, regard outré.

.

- … Tu savais ?

_- (Sourire en coin, z'yeux qui rient) _Beh oui. Encore une fois, je suis gentil et con, mais pas à ce point.

.

Le Japonais marmonne.

Le châtain ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, mais il rit. Il attrape les bords de la chaise de bureau, l'attire vers le lit, l'homme assis dedans avec, tend les lèvres vers les siennes.

.

- Wala. T'arrêtes de bouder maintenant ?

- Non.

- Va falloir, sinon je me remets à parler de morphologie.

- Et je fais comment pour te faire taire ?

- A toi de voir.

.

Le sourire en coin devient taquin, mutin, est avalé par un autre sourire.

Le sourire en coin, couleur améthyste, a depuis un bout de temps remarqué cet autre seul mec d'une promo de quarante, autre gars qu'il n'a pas approché tout de suite, autre gars qu'il a flairé, de loin. Autre gars qui lui plaisait fort physiquement. Autre gars dont les regards appuyés, certaines fois où il se sentait invisible, l'avaient intrigué. Autre gars à qui il avait demandé de l'aide, en anatomie, parce qu'il était celui qui avait le mieux compris. Parce qu'il l'intéressait. Pour tester. Voir.

Et il avait vu. Il avait vu les regards, il avait imaginé les pensées qui se retrouvaient avec les siennes.

Il avait attendu le moment opportun.

Il avait attendu longtemps.

Il avait entretenu la tension pendant tout ce temps.

Entretenu l'attirance.

Des sourires. Des regards jetés.

Des perches savamment évitées.

Une électricité.

.

Le Japonais se détache un peu du sourire du châtain.

Sa main passe dans le cou dégagé par la queue de cheval, caresse, gratouille le duvet qui y naît.

Un ronronnement.

.

- Yeah, ce moyen de me faire taire, ça me plaît.

- Oui ?

- Mh. Fais-moi taire plus fort.

- Avec plaisir. »

.

Une chaise de bureau quittée.

Un dos basculé contre le matelas, un corps qui s'assied sur un autre.

Des lèvres tout sourire closes par un baiser, par mille baisers.

And he likes it.

.

.

.

**Chambre de cité U**

Deux hommes, serrés l'un contre l'autre parce que lit une place parce que chambre exiguë oblige, face à face, têtes simplement posées sur l'oreiller après que les corps ont partagé bien plus.

Lèvres à quelques millimètres, dès qu'ils parlent, elles se frôlent.

Aucun cours entre eux.

.

« Eh, on a pas fini la morpho. J'avais dit que je te lâcherais pas...

- T'as pas tout compris apparemment.

.

Lèvres du châtain reprises par celles du Japonais, pour le faire taire. Ca marche si bien.

Rire cueilli à même la bouche.

.

- Non, mais sérieusement... ?

- Sérieusement ? Tu as dit que tu ne me lâcherais pas tant que je ne connaîtrai pas cette saleté de cours. Alors je vais me faire un plaisir de ne jamais le connaître, et t'auras pas d'autre choix que de rester.

- Arf. I'm stuck.

- Un peu, ouais. »

.

Heero a envie de conclure par un « na ! » vengeur, car on ne contrecarre pas impunément les stratégies mises au point par Heero Yuy.

Heero a envie d'appeler Duo 'Petit chat', parce que, quand même, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, le félin, celui qui demande rien d'autre que des caresses, celui qui se démerde pour bouffer, celui qui vient de s'endormir dans une position plus que confortable même s'il y a peu de place dans ce lit. Celui qui s'adapte, celui qui part quand il ne se sent plus le bienvenu, comme il l'a toujours fait pendant son adolescence.

Heero a envie qu'il se sente bien dans cette chambre d'étudiant, dans ce micro-monde qui est le sien et qu'il ne ressente plus l'impression de devoir aller voir ailleurs.

.

Heero veut garder son chat pour lui tout seul, d'abord, celui qu'il s'est trouvé.

Son petit chat qui dort dans ses bras.

.

.

**WALA**

.

* * *

Wala !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai un peu (complètement) craqué avec mon cours de morpho...

Sorry ! X)

.

**Biz' !**

.

_Naus_


End file.
